Free
by Five Minute Obsessions
Summary: The Precusors brought many changes with them, and in the aftermath, someone feels that they have some thanking to do. JakxSeem.


_**Author's note**: This one-shot takes places shortly after the events of Jak 3. It ties up a few loose ends, but the real reason I wrote it is because I really, really wanted to write something for this pairing. There are not enough fics about them out there. Oh well. Enjoy!  
**Warnings: **Fluffiness. That's it, really.  
_**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, written purely for entertainment and no monetary gain on the author's part. All characters are copyright Naughty Dog Incorporated and are used without permission.

* * *

Jak watched the waves lap gently against Spargus's shore, feeling the cool, light breeze play against his skin as he walked along the edge of the cliff overlooking the sea. Daxter was perched on his shoulder, as usual, the furry orange Ottsel chattering away about one subject or another. He might've been talking about the date he'd had with Tess the other evening. Jak wasn't sure. In all honesty, he tuned his friend out occasionally, and since he'd defeated Errol and the Dark Makers a feeling of tranquility had taken a gentle hold on him. It was a beautiful day in Spargus, and his sense of calm was too good to be shattered by Daxter's latest trivial dilemmas. Jak knew there was a lot of work to be done, especially reconstructing Haven City, but it was his last duty-free day in Spargus before they returned to the city, and he intended to spend it enjoyably. His mind wandered to the beach, and he wondered if it was safe to go swimming... 

"So I said to the waiter, 'Look, pizza face. This isn't what my baby here asked for. She didn't order it, and I sure as heck ain't payin' for it.' An' then he said he'd get the manager, and, well, then things got a little hairy... Hey, Jak, look!" Daxter pointed eagerly down the road, towards the clearing on the side of the pathway where Spargus's vendors were selling fruit.

"What is it, Dax?" Jak asked mildly.

"They're sellin' blue-cherries! Those are all out of season in Haven." The little Ottsel was practically salivating as he looked up at his friend with his eyebrows raised, pleading. Jak smiled, shaking his head, knowing that blue-cherries were Dax's favourite and that he wouldn't let up on him until he bought some. Jak reached into his pocket and produced a small silver piece, reaching over his shoulder to hand it to Daxter. Gripping the money in his paws, Dax grinned at his friend before leaping nimbly off his shoulderplate.

"Thanks Jak. I'll get some for you, too!"

"Keep the change," he told him as he pattered off, claws clicking on the cobblestones as he walked in his bouncing Ottsel gait. Jak looked out to the clear blue horizon where the sea graced the sky, sighing as he thought of all the work that had to be done. He listened silently as surf washed against sand, letting himself get lost in his own thoughts. It felt good to finally be able to let his guard down.

"Hello, hero," a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Jak turned to see a pale young woman standing behind him, her face adorned with red, yellow, and orange paint.

"Seem!" Jak exclaimed, hardly able to keep the surprise from his voice. He could tell right away that it was her from her face paint, but she looked considerably different. Her hair was no longer bound up in her monk gear; instead, it hung to her shoulders, silky and silvery-white. She was still wearing her green skirt and traditional Precursor armour, but the bodysuit underneath, which had covered the back of her head and hair, was gone, replaced by a practical dark green full-sleeved shirt.

"I see our saviour has decided to continue to grace us with his presence."

He wasn't sure whether her words were sarcastic or sincere. Jak settled for "playful".

"Daxter and I just had some things to sort out before we head back to the city. We're leaving early tomorrow," he said conversationally.

"I see." Seem's gaze wandered out to the horizon, just as his had a few moments ago, before shifting back to meet his eyes.

"What are you doing back in Spargus?" Jak asked.

"Your friend, Sig, invited my monks and I back inside the walls for the celebration. We declined to attend the party, but we did come back to visit, as a gesture of goodwill. This man, the Wastelander, I understand he is to be the new king?"

Jak nodded, slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Just until things get back to normal. We've got a lot of messes to sort out, so I thought it'd be best-"

"He will make a fine king," Seem reassured him. Jak was grateful that she'd spared him the explanation. He still wasn't sure how he felt about becoming the ruler of an entire city, especially so soon after Damas had... no, he didn't want to think about that for the time being. It was a beautiful day. He had so many other things to worry about before he could even begin to deal with his grief. Seem continued.

"Some of the monks are eager to return the temple. Although I'd be lying if I said some of us aren't enjoying ourselves here in the city." Seem smiled. Jak tried to remember if he'd ever seen her do that before.

"Yeah, you must have some messes to clean up after getting hit by the Dark Makers," he remarked, his voice low and sympathetic.

"On the contrary," Seem said mildly. "The damage to the temple was minimal. We monks build our sanctuaries to stand through hardships. We have many discussions to hold once we return to our true home in the desert."

Jak realized what she meant. "Guess some of you guys weren't so hot on the whole Precursors being Ottsels thing, huh?"

Seem sighed heavily, suddenly appearing very weary. "It is not the forms our gods choose to take that upsets us. Rather it is the changes that they have brought with them that some find unsettling."

Jak noted the slight emphasis she put on "some". The two fell silent for a moment, looking once more out at the horizon. He wondered idly if the changes Seem talked about had anything to do with why he'd never seen her with her hair down before. A soft wind blew across their skin. She was the first to break the silence.

"Well, I must be on my way now, hero. As I said, we have many changes to deal with."

"I guess I'll see you around then," Jak said calmly. Seem nodded. She bit her bottom lip before she spoke again, red eyebrows arched thoughtfully on her painted face.

"Although there is one more thing..." Seem took a step towards him, closing the short distance between the two of them. Jak almost stepped back in surprise, then stopped, remembering how she'd risked her life to protect the Time Map. He didn't have to stand his guard against her anymore, he reminded himself. She was his friend. Leaning forward, the young girl monk placed a slender-fingered hand on Jak's torso and brushed her warm lips against his in a chaste kiss. His heart leapt into his throat. Jak closed his eyes, blissful, wanting her to linger, but Seem broke the kiss before he could even decide what to do with his hands.

"We owe you everything, Jak," she whispered, her head tilted forward, eyes half-lidded. "You've set us free." She slid her hand off his chest and turned to leave. She took a few steps forward before she stopped, looking over her shoulder back at Jak, who was still trying to get over his shock.

"Farewell, warrior. _Baroosh baroosh._"

Jak folded his arms over his chest, unsure of what to say. "Um... You too, Seem." A blush had crept into his cheeks. Satisfied, Seem gave him another of her rare smiles before she turned and walking away. He watched her back as she disappeared in the crowd of Spargus's people.

Eventually Daxter came trotting towards him from the opposite direction, a vine-full of blue-cherries stacked in his arms, swerving to avoid having his tail stepped on.

"Hey, buddy! Watch it! I'm a Precursor, yannow! Orange god, coming through here! OUTTA THE WAY!" Jak smirked, at the same time silently praying that his friend hadn't seen what had happened with Seem a few moments before. He knew that, if he had, everyone in both cities would know by the next day.

"Hey Jak. Anything interestin' happen while I was gone?" Daxter asked.

"Seem stopped by," Jak said carefully.

"Oh, really," he said, raising one fuzzy eyebrow, but didn't ask any more questions. The two resumed their walk, making their way through the swell of people towards Spargus's Light Eco vent. Jak had told Daxter that he was empty after all the battles they'd been through, although it was really just an excuse to be outside. Daxter couldn't hop back onto Jak's shoulder with an armfull of fruit, so instead he walked along beside him. Daxter ate the blue-cherries, conveniently forgetting to offer his friend some, and staining his mouth and paws with light purple juice. They walked in silence for several minutes, the sound of Daxter's claws on the road and the hum of talking Spargans strangely soothing to Jak as he led his mind wander in thought again.

"I saw you makin' out with her, by the way, Jak," Daxter mentioned casually, spitting out the pit of the last blue-cherry. Jak winced.

"Don't worry, big guy, your secret's safe with me," he added, as if reading his friend's mind. "I gotta say though, sometimes I really don't get you. Jak, we saved the world, man! You've got the two hottest chicks in Haven linin' up at your door, an' you pick Paint-Face."

Jak smiled quietly. He decided not to bother trying to explain to Daxter that he'd just said, exactly, the reason why.

* * *

_**Author's note: **Thanks for reading! What are your opinions? Review and let me know._


End file.
